Superior (Eng version)
by moskafleur
Summary: Sanji needed to feel superior. My betas are and


This had definitely been a bad idea. Moreover, how the fuck had they come to this situation?

As with any other weekend, Sanji, Usopp, Luffy and Zoro were hanging out at Usopp's place. Luffy shared his house with Ace, so it was nearly impossible for them to be there without having to listen to the moans coming from Ace's room. It's usually pretty awkward so they avoid going there. Zoro's place is a mess, Sanji had once labeled it as "uninhabitable". And Sanji simply refuses to host these encounters because they always leave his place looking like a pigsty. Usopp, on the other-hand, doesn't really care about these kind of things. Plus, he has a PlayStation and is prone to be influenced by the group.

The plan was simple: watch the match while drinking beer, order some pizzas, play some rounds of Tekken and talk.

But nothing is that simple, I'm afraid.

The match went by with normalcy, if we exclude all the screams to the TV screen whenever the whistle is blown for a foul that "isn't even real". Sanji and Zoro were screaming at each other, basically because they were rooting for opposing teams. Some empty beer cans had flown from one couch to the other in more than one occasion. To which Usopp couldn't do much more than yell for them to stop.

Luffy couldn't care less about the match. He appreciates the sport as it is and simply enjoys watching the game unfold. He doesn't support any team. There is also the added bonus of getting to enjoy his friends company, pizza included.

The pizzas arrived by half time and Luffy began to progressively lose his interest in the game.

On the other hand Usopp was stuck contemplating, in his drunken state. His two idiot friends had been going at each other for the entire match. Sanji and Zoro had both managed to continue fighting throughout the night while being as or even more drunk than him. At least, thank God, they had stopped throwing empty beer cans at each other.

Nevertheless, as the game was reaching its end and Sanji's team was winning over Zoro's, they both got even more intense thanks to the booze.

"Hey, hey, guys, what if we solve this with some Tekken?" Usopp interrupted as he abruptly got up from his seat. "It would be like a rematch, right?"

They both accepted and Usopp went back to sprawling on the sofa. Luffy was completely asleep on the armchair. Usopp knew that the way things were going, it'd be almost impossible for him to even touch the PlayStation. This was between Sanji and Zoro.

After 10 minutes and 3-4 rounds, he got up.

"Well, I've work tomorrow at the workshop… so I'll just go to sleep". Sanji and Zoro nodded without even turning their heads away from the TV. They were almost done with this round and neither could afford to lose. "Just let Luffy sleep there…" he says as he passes one hand over his sweat-covered forehead. "When you're done, turn off the TV and that's it… you can sleep here on the couches or leave, whatever you want".

This round came to an end with Zoro as the winner, but Sanji was still winning by one. Usopp wondered how many rounds they'd need and how the absolute victor would be chosen, but he didn't say it out loud. He was way too tired to deal with a pair of drunk competitive idiots.

Usopp kept staring at them for a minute more, observing his friends in his drunken state. They were both sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Luffy's couch is at the right and Usopp's on the left, forming a square with the TV. Sanji was technically lying down, with a leg on top of Zoro's knee, occupying almost the whole couch and apparently calm while playing the game, although, his face gave him away. Zoro was clearly more tense, his seated position, using his knees to support his elbows, putting all his attention on the screen.

Clearly, Sanji had some kind of mental advantage, and he knew it.

Usopp knew this wouldn't end well so he decided to leave for bed.

"One more" Zoro said. "If I win, it's done, I'm the absolute winner".

"Fuck that, shithead. I'm winning by one, what the hell are you talking about?" Sanji said as he sipped his beer. He didn't even know how many he'd had.

"If I win-nononono, no, wait… if I make one 'perfect' then it counts as two victories! So I'd be the winner. What do you say…?" Zoro was clearly drunk.

"I say…! That's bullshit" answered Sanji.

"Come on, I gotta work tomorrow and I need to go soon"

Sanji contemplated the situation drunkenly. "And what if…? If you win by making a 'perfect', you win-"

"Then you have to recognize that I'm better than you on video" He muttered as he readjusted himself on his seat.

"No fucking way!"

Zoro let out a loud laugh to which Sanji responded with a kick to his head.

"Shut the fuck up, don't wake Luffy up!"

"Ok… if you win this round with a 'perfect', you win… And! I'll recognize that you're better than me on video…"

"Well, well… and why the change of heart?" Zoro said cunningly.

"Let me finish, moss… if you don't make a 'perfect', It'll be a tie, but It'll mean that I win…" Sanji heard Zoro groan, which only made him bolder. "But! If I win…" he made a pause and looked him dead in the eye, as well as he could, knowing he was drunk as hell and starting to see double. His voice got deep and his mouth dried up just knowing what he was about to say; though he really tried not to think about why he is saying it. There was suddenly a weird sensation in his lower belly. "If I win, you give me a blowjob".

All of a sudden, the room feet hot and cold at the same time.

Sanji liking women is a fact, as far as he knows at least. His rivalry with Zoro is no more than that, or that's at least what he tells himself and he was not about to go on a self-discovery journey in the next few minutes. Nonetheless, those words left his mouth. And who was he fooling? He wants Zoro to accept, probably because he can't think of a better way to dominate Zoro than seeing him swallowing his dick. As soon as that image appeared on his head he wiped it from his mind, the warm sensation on his lower abdomen just getting worse for it.

"Done"

And just like that, the temperature on the room spiked. Sanji sat on the couch next to Zoro but not too close, they must have been half a meter apart, maybe more.

Zoro stared intently at the screen while he chose his character. In the end, he decided to use the same one he used on the last round. It wasn't especially good, but if he was able to make some good combos then he would make a perfect score easily, unless his opponent knew how to intercept them.

"You're using that one again? You seem pretty sure of yourself…" Sanji mumbled, his voice still raspy. He told himself it was not lust that reigned on his tone.

Zoro didn't look at him. "Enough" he answered.

Sanji desperately wanted to beat Zoro, the blowjob was just to scare him. Well, that's what he was telling himself. The reality is he was already extremely hard just by thinking of it. Actually, by thinking about not thinking of it.

The round started and Zoro really seemed to be going all-out to win. _"Well, what else could I expect"_ Sanji thought. _"It's not as if he's dying to suck me off. What was I thinking?"_

The first round went to Zoro. He had one perfect score so far, but he needed one more to win and Sanji would have to make that video. Or he could just not do it and win the next rounds, but that would have made Sanji the victor according to their agreement. It truly was an uneven deal, what were he been thinking when he accepted?

Sanji won this round so they were tied, both of them got only one last chance. Sanji got ready to make some defensive attacks, he knew Zoro was nervous and would have taken any chance to make a combo and if he wasn't able to avoid this, he was lost.

But Zoro realized this and used it in his favor. Sanji hadn't been able to lower his health bar yet, and he had already taken half of his.

Sanji forgot about the plan and attacked without thinking, but he didn't go for a combo instead he made a lower kick which broke Zoro's defense and ruined his much desired perfect score.

"NO!" Zoro mumbled, and turned his head towards Luffy thinking he could have woken him.

Sanji took advantage of this and gave him two more punches, so close together that Zoro was incapable of stopping them, but he got to stop a third one. Both of them took defense positions. Both of their health bars were very low, the first one to land the next attack won.

Zoro gave a high punch but Sanji ducked and gave him a kick to the face. End of combat.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Zoro shouted as low as he could, throwing the controller to the carpet. He looked at Luffy, still snoring.

They were too drunk. Sanji wasn't over celebrating, but couldn't help to give out a cruel smirk. Zoro seemed thoughtful while he tightened his jaw, looking to the floor and biting the inside of his cheek.

They both knew what was happening next.

Sanji couldn't help biting the inside of his lip in anticipation as he laid down on the couch. He passed a hand through his sweaty hair, but didn't dare to say a thing.

Zoro took a deep breath and turned towards his companion without looking at him. He just stared at his trousers. And without a word he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. As a reflex, Sanji slightly lifted his ass when he saw Zoro pulling them down. Not much, just enough for him to do what he intended. When Sanji's trousers were down, his cock leaped up when it came in contact with in the air. It was a little bit redden for the blood that had been accumulated on the tip for some minutes. He was near rock hard. They both knew, neither said anything.

One of Zoro's hands grabbed his inner thigh hard and Sanji would have lied if he said that the rough treatment didn't turn him on, but he would never recognize being aroused by another man.

Zoro got his face close to it but stopped. "Not a word to anyone" he said in a serious tone.

"Done" Sanji answered, trying to hold in a sigh.

Zoro brought Sanji's cock to his mouth and shallowed all the way down. Sanji didn't know if he was allowed to touch Zoro but after some minutes of Zoro sucking him relentlessly, he couldn't stop himself and pulled his short green hair, setting a faster pace to which Zoro didn't complain. Spit and pre-seminal fluid covered the base of his cock and slid down to his balls, which Zoro massaged with his hand.

Zoro gave excellent blow jobs. He was bobbing his head up and down, again and again while making noises with his throat and mouth, unable to contain all the fluids they both leaked and mixed. Sanji would have sworn he heard Zoro gave a guttural sound, close to a moan, but deeper, as he increased the pace. He grabbed Zoro's hair with more strength between his fingers.

In his drunken state, he remembered that Luffy was less than two meters apart from them, sleeping. Sanji looked over there to confirm this and indeed, he was still sleeping. Only God knows how he hadn't woken up by now.

They had to be cautious and not make any noises loud enough that it might wake him up but Sanji couldn't help moaning when Zoro started licking and sucking the head of his cock. He was out of breath.

"Look at me" he whispered. But Zoro ignored him. "Fucking look at me"

He didn't even know if he said it out aloud or just thought it to himself.

Zoro's mouth left his member and started licking and sucking his balls while his hands pumped him but Sanji wasn't having any of it, so he started pushing his head up so that he could keep on sucking him. He was so close and he knew it.

"Keep sucking me off… yes, fuck" he mumbled, as his cock reached the back of Zoro's throat once again. He could feel the warmth, the spit, even the gagging that Zoro suppressed in order to give him pleasure. "You wanted this… you lost on purpose… ah… Like that… yeah! ohh! you don't even care that Luffy may wa..ke up… it makes you hard… ah… that Usopp may wake up… and see us… you're… the worst… you're nothing but a slut…"

Zoro looked him straight in his eyes and Sanji lost control. "Fuck… fuckfuckfuck…ah… keep going, keep going!"

His cock didn't get to completely leave Zoro's mouth, but almost. It disappeared again and again quickly, in that hot and wet hole, and Sanji knew he wouldn't last any longer, but he didn't intend to let him know.

Sanji choked down a moan by biting his forearm and his cum covered the inside of Zoro's mouth. Sanji didn't regret it at all.

Zoro stood up clumsily due to his intoxicated state, and once he was on his feet he lowered himself so that their faces were at the same height and kissed him. A wet kiss, with the taste of his cum. Their tongues entwined and explored each other's mouth. Sanji opened his mouth to take a much needed breath and cum and spit slid down his chin.

Sanji was unable to generate a coherent thought, he could only hold on to Zoro's sleeves and accept his own semen on his mouth as he moaned quietly.

All of sudden, Zoro broke the kiss and just when Sanji came to reason, Zoro was already going out the door, but he was too tired and drunk to go after him. So he put his still swollen dick back into his pants, cleaned his mouth with his sleeve and laid back down on the couch.

Sleep started to take over him and even though everything was spinning there was only one thing that didn't: Zoro's eyes, looking at him from below. Sanji smiled to himself right before falling asleep. He feft superior.


End file.
